


A Well Needed Distraction

by Wolfprime567



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, I'm new to this, Idk how tags work quite yet, If you're younger than 18 you probably shouldn't read, Male OC/Arcee, Mech/Femme, OC Blackwolf, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Interfacing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sparkmates, Vaginal Sex, Warning: not for kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfprime567/pseuds/Wolfprime567
Summary: Blackwolf yearns for something to occupy him, away from his less than fascinating work at base. His sparkmate, Arcee, is more than happy to oblige him when she 'catches' his attention.





	A Well Needed Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this, and didn't want to post it on FanFiction, as there's a lot more young viewers I have on there. It was the first real smut I ever wrote and a request by my friend RoboDiamondDragon09, which she requested for months, and I finally delivered. I hope anyone who reads this enjoys.

* * *

Blackwolf had taken the chance to get away from his current tasks, escaping Ratchet’s long explanation of the glitches in their database had been painful. Bulkhead finally dropped something that caught the medic’s attention.

 

The Prime was anxious, Arcee had made sure of that.

 

**…**

 

_Blackwolf was typing away at the command console, many glitches had been caught in the system; he’d been helping Ratchet and Raf deal with it...but there was one problem with that._

__

__

_He **hated** prolonged computer work._

 

_“...and if we can reset the base programmer for the database…” he tuned out of Raf’s quizzitive voice._

 

_“...issues could be a result of the multiple updates forwarded from Iacon…” Ratchet droned on._

 

_The Prime was a warrior, defender, trained specifically to fight, kill- to protect; NOT work on computers for hours to no end._

 

_His mind was flipped upside down when he sensed someone in his peripherals. He looked out of the corner of his optics and saw Arcee, leaned up against the command console._

 

_He expected her to be there to just give him some kind of topic to discuss, away from the less than glamorous task. That was, until he saw the way his sparkmate was looking at him: it seemed as if there was nothing of him below the waist._

 

_He also took quick notice of the fact that her breastplate and skirt armor were unfastened and held on limply. Her armored skirt rode low on her waist, and her breastplate seemed to barely remain in place._

 

_She leaned back up and over to meet him in a hot lip lock. She pulled away and nibbled gently on his lower lip with her denta before leaning in to his audio processor._

 

_The Prime turned rigid when he felt her hand glide across his cod-piece._

__

__

 

_“Meet me in the training room...you could use the **distraction**.” she whispered, her voice dripping with seduction._

 

_Arcee walked away from her sparkmate, the femme’s hips swayed fluidly with every step she took. She looked back, her cyan and pink optics glowing violently, grinned wickedly, and shook her hips a bit in his direction before continuing off into Omega Three._

 

_Blackwolf ‘gulped’ nervously._

 

**…**

 

Blackwolf entered the training room, his golden optics immediately met hers, the femme’s were filled with lust, he felt his ventilation systems activate.

 

She stepped closer to him, hips still swaying as she approached.

 

Arcee raised her hands to her breastplate, simply pulling it apart, the metal covering fell to the ground. Blackwolf felt his metal cheeks burn as his thoughts were blurred by the sight of her _magnificent_ breasts.

 

They were perfect in every way, large, round, perky, and firm. They were metallic black like other parts of her body, and finalized with a set of chromatic silver nipples.

 

“Like what you see?” she asked seductively, earning a nod from him. 

 

She then unfastened her armored skirt and pulled it down, she stepped out of it, now completely bare before her Prime. He could see the blue glow from her port between her legs.

 

She shifted her weight to her right leg, a hand resting on her hip, just above her aft.

 

“ _Well?_ Shall we?” she asked, still grinning.

 

“A-Arcee, should we really do _that here?”_ Blackwolf asked her, nervously looking at the entrance to the training room.

 

“I like the _thrill_ , don’t worry, I’ve thought this through. Teletraan?” she looked up a bit.

 

_“Teletraan One online, you needed me, Autobot Arcee?” the A.I asked calmly._

 

“Seal the entrance to the room, lock it, and blacken the windows just a bit.” she looked back at her sparkmate, smirking again.

 

The door closed, clicking as it locked, and just as requested, the windows went dark.

 

“ _Will that be all, Arcee_?” Teletraan asked.

 

“Yes, thank you, _very much_ , Teletraan. Dismissed.” she stood up straight, her wings standing tall.

 

“Now that we have more _privacy_ , let’s not waste time.” Blackwolf felt his cod-piece tighten.

 

His optics widened when she got onto all fours and crept towards him, like a tigress stalking it's prey. She leaned up on her knees and reached one hand to press against his increasingly tight cod-piece.

 

Her other hand reached up and grasped her right breast, squeezing it gently, making his coolant begin to leak.

 

Still she didn’t remove his cod-piece, in the meantime, he released the restraints keeping his swords and spear sheathed; they all fell to the ground.

 

She was now teasing him by walking along his cod-piece with two silver fingers, he groaned as his spike sought releasement.

 

He grit his denta, looking down, he could see a faint blue glow from her waist, she released her breast and reached down under herself, he knew she was teasing herself.

 

“ _Frag_ this!” he growled finally, grasping her hand and removing it, before reaching down and removing his cod-piece. Her optics stared hotly as his spike sprang to life. It was huge, metal grey in color, and a yellow glow appeared from it’s seams. 

 

“Mmmm... _perfect_.” she grinned, resting on her knees gently. Arcee reached up and took a firm hold of his spike, enjoying his groaning reaction, before she began slowly stroking it.

 

He breathed heavily, feeling her gentle hand, which he’d seen her use to dismantle countless Decepticons, stroke back and forth along his spike’s length. She reached down with her free hand and teased her port again.

 

He saw blue glowing transfluids drip from her port, but he had no time to enjoy the sight when he felt her glossa lick all the way up his length from the base to the tip.

 

She savored the taste, having spent time as humans once left its mark on both of them. She repeated that action over and over again, lapping at his spike while increasing the tempo on stroking him.

 

She suckled along the sides of his spike, making his moan gently with each ministration. His head reclined back and rested against the wall, the sensations he was feeling were incredible.

 

His optics shot open again when he felt her metallic lips wrap around the tip of his interface. He growled loudly as she took more of it into her mouth. He could feel Arcee’s glossa swirling around his throbbing length as she took it deeper. The femme nearly blacked out when she felt the tip touch the back of her metal throat.

 

He shuddered, feeling his length engorged by his lustful Sparkmate. Blackwolf froze when she made eye contact with him, his long spike still lodged in her tight, suctioning mouth. She changed her internal temperature on purpose, making his interface feel hot in her skilled mouth.

 

She moaned onto his spike, he could feel the vibrations and groaned loudly.

 

She releases his length from her hot mouth, hearing him gasp a bit, but doesn’t give him a chance to react before she wraps her large, polymer and silicon tits around his interface spike. He groaned, denta gritting as she began to slide her breasts up and down his length.

 

“You like that? Your spike, fragging my breasts?” she grinned, earning another nod from him.

 

She leaned down and took the head of his spike in her mouth as she continued to ‘tit-fuck’ him, the odd name she’d learned from the human wide web.

 

It was Arcee’s turn to be shocked when she felt his hands grab her head, she looked up to see his optics, mentally asking for her permission. She nodded just a bit, which was all he needed.

 

She groaned this time as he shoved his spike all the way back down her throat, and pulled back to repeat. Her mouth molded over his length every time it passed in and out of her oral passage. Her glossa slid along it as well.

 

They did this for what felt like hours, him brutally fucking her metal mouth and sliding between her breasts. She imitated the sound of human gagging, hoping for a reaction: it worked. He began slamming her down onto his length rapidly.

 

She gasped heavily when he suddenly pulled away, both were panting heavily, she had an idea. She stood up, her breasts passing his face, smirking.

 

“Can you sit perfectly, straight against the wall for me?” she asked innocently, which he obliged with her help. She held his shoulders as he slid down against the wall. She turned around, legs on both sides on his, her port in his face. She winked back at him and bent over, torso contorting til her face reached his crotch, using her unmatched flexibility to continue sucking off his long spike.

 

He, on instinct, grasped her legs to support her and leaned forward, reaching his glossa out and licked gently at her port. Her optics sprang open and moaned onto his length, he enjoyed the vibrations that created. He lapped up her transfluids leaking from her glowing port. He could feel the heat radiating from her soft port as he licked along it.

 

She released his interface and gently tugged it, “Frag! That feels amazing.” she moaned, taking his length back into her throat.

 

The femme moaned while muffled by his spike when he inserted his glossa into her sensitive port. She sped up her actions, taking him rapidly into her tight throat.

 

Arcee’s cheeks blushed electric blue, her mind was fogged by the pleasure he was inflicting upon her port, she could feel the tightening of her nerve sensor: she was close to overloading.

 

He felt his interface throb, he groaned, reaching a hand around to grasp her helm and force her down onto his spike. He reached up and teased her ‘clit’, eliciting her overload closer.

 

They kept at this, Arcee bent over and Blackwolf pleasuring her with his glossa as she deepthroated his interface. She screamed onto his spike as she overloaded, fluids spraying into his greedy mouth, and he kindly lapped up her sweet transfluid, relishing in the taste.

 

He growled, retracting his glossa, his optics flashed red as he thrust up into her eager mouth, slipping over the edge. He gripped the sides of her face and rapidly mouthfucked her, until his overload hit it’s apex.

 

Her optics remained wide open when she felt thick ropes of transfluid erupt into her chromatic mouth. She took down as much as she could, but some of his transfluid escaped her mouth.

 

He panted heavily, she fared no better, her breasts were heaving.

 

When she was sure his overload was finished, she removed her mouth from his spike, and sat down on his metal abdomen. She scooped up his excess transfluid and turned to let him see her greedily lapping up his fluids.

 

Although he was tired, the sight of his gorgeous sparkmate licking his fluids from her silver fingers excited him. He felt his spike surge back to life again.

 

She noticed this, rubbing her wet port against his member. He groaned, the insufferable heat coming from her hole made him moan gently.

 

“Ready for round _two?_ ” she asked him, a devilish smirk on her face.

 

Arcee didn’t have time to react before her sparkmate swapped their positions; before she knew it, the femme was on her back, wings folded to lay flat. She grinned, spreading her legs widely.

 

He grasped her soft, powerful thighs, stroking them gently. His large hands moved down and grasped both sides of her waist to pull her closer to him.

 

Arcee silently moaned when his spike touched the outer lips of her interface port.

 

“Ready?” he asked her in a whisper.

 

“Always.” she breathed heavily, holding her legs open. Arcee’s hands were under her knees and pulling her long legs open as wide as possible.

 

She moaned as he didn’t hesitate to sink his length into her hot, sopping, tight depths. Her port tightened around him, gripping his hard length.

 

Arcee wrapped her legs tightly around his back. He pulled out until only the tip remained in her, and then slammed back into her at full force. She moaned loudly, her breasts shaking on impact.

 

He pulled out and thrust in again, faster than before. He finally began to set a pace, pulling out and pushing his hardened member into her gripping depths.

 

“Frag me! Frag me _hard_!” she growled, her hands clawing into him.

 

She used her now free hands to reach up and grab his cheeks, she pulled Blackwolf in for a steamy kiss. The couple’s glossas wrestled for dominance over one another. Their cheeks both blushed electric blue.

 

She moaned into his mouth, basking in the pleasure of him fucking her. He slammed into her hips with impossible speed and crushing strength, she ground against him, spurring him on.

 

Their sparks pulsed rapidly, optics lidded but glowing brightly enough to be seen. His spike slid in and out of her port, _over_ and _over_ and _over_ again.

 

He moaned along with her, feeling the tight, burning walls of her sex interface milking his length for every drop of his transfluid.

 

Blackwolf was surprised when she unwrapped her legs and kicked them both over. Before he knew it, she was resting atop him, spike still buried in her.

 

Arcee squatted down onto him, her legs on both sides of him, hands on her knees as she began riding his spike with equal intensity. He would have reached up to grip her waist, but she growled, obviously seeking dominance again.

 

 _‘What a view.’_ he thought to himself, referring to her jiggling breasts in close proximity to his face.

 

He finally elected to simply reach up and grab ahold of her breasts, pulling them, squeezing, teasing, and pinching her silver nipples. The sensation he was dealing to her breasts went straight to her nerve sensor.

 

He moaned along with her, the feeling of her tight walls sliding up and down his member made him crazy. She panted, continuing to ride him aggressively, her aft slapping against him with each downward thrust.

 

She gasped and moaned when he leaned up to bite one of her nipples, rolling it between his left fangs. He moved to her other breast and suckled on the nipple while rolling the previous one in his strong fingers.

 

Arcee rode him, still increasing in speed, her hips were a blur, slapping against his thighs and waist. She felt so filled with him in this position.

 

The sparkmates groaned, feeling their overloads approaching rapidly and unexpectedly.

 

“I’m gonna-” he groaned, she cut him off.

 

“Do it! I _want_ it!” she moaned loudly. 

 

The sparkmates kissed hotly, letting their overloads carry them.

 

She slammed against him one last time and he felt her tight port walls clamp down on his spike and milk him. He erupted in her interface hole, long strands of transfluid shooting into her depths. She felt her own transfluids mix with his and she moaned one last time before lifting herself off of him.

 

Arcee gasped, falling to her side. She laid next to him, both of them were breathing heavily. The femme felt the mix of his and her own transfluids leaking out of her spent port. His chest was heaving, coolant streamed down their bodies and onto the floor.

 

She pressed her slick body against him, her head nudged into his neck. For a moment, he forgot what they had just done and remembered her for the loving sparkmate she was.

 

Arcee’s optics shot open as an idea came to mind. A very... _dirty_ idea.

 

She leaned in to his audio processor again.

 

“Have enough in you for round _three_? I want us to try something new.” she whispered. His sparkmate had his attention.

 

“Maybe, what did you have in mind?” he asked curiously.

 

Without saying another word, she stood up.

 

Without saying another word, Arcee got up and walked over to the training floor and forcefully pulled up a practice barricade. His optics widened when she proceeded to bend herself over the barricade and present her luscious aft to him.

 

Her aft was two perfectly sculpted orbs of soft polymer mesh. She arched her back, legs closed, practically offering herself to him. She turned to look over her shoulder at the baffled Prime.

 

She reached back to pull her cheeks apart, revealing her crinkled exhaust to him.

 

“Frag my exhaust.” she said, sounding a bit out of breath.

 

His spike hardened to full mast.

 

“W- _What_?” he asked confusedly. 

 

“Did I _stutter_ , dear? Get over here, and **frag** my exhaust!” she demanded aggressively.

 

He wouldn’t argue with her, and moved to her rump, kneeling down behind her. She let go of her cheeks, slapping them, practically torturing him with the way her aft jiggled.

 

She grinned and shook her aft for him, urging him to continue.

 

He pulled her cheeks apart and pressed his already slick spike against her forbidden hole.

 

Arcee had to admit, while few Cybertronians ever used their exhaust, the taboo thought of it made a chill crawl up her spine. Her cheeks heated up, and it felt oh so naughty...yet _oh_ so right.

 

She braced herself, pressing her chromatic forehead against the edge of the practice barricade.

 

He pushed his spike against her puckered exhaust, she grit her denta and growled.

 

She gasped and screamed as the head of his interface entered her exhaust, she tried to hold in her pain. Her exhaust burned, the pain was excruciating. Her blue and pink ringed optics were sealed shut.

 

He placed a gentle hand on her back, she opened her optics and looked back, seeing a caring look on her sparkmate.

 

“Are you sure?” Blackwolf asked. He wouldn’t force his beloved sparkmate to do anything if it made her uncomfortable or put her in pain.

 

“Yeah just...take it slow, ‘til I say otherwise.” she huffed, bracing herself again.

 

He pushed more of his length into her, hearing her groan in pain, until his interface was buried to the hilt in her exhaust, and hips pressed against her pillowy aft.

 

He had to admit, the feeling of her exhaust was unlike anything they’d ever done together. It was several decibels tighter than her port, and even more gripping. He pulled back til only the tip remained in her aft, and then forcefully thrust back in.

 

She gasped, the feeling of his re-entry sent a surge of pain straight to her core. 

 

It took several more rounds of her exhaust adjusting to his thrusts, until the pain subsided, and the pleasure she felt spiked tenfold. Her moans were a sign that he had permission to increase the tempo.

 

With each thrust, he began pounding into her exhaust, he gripped her narrow waist and pulled her into his thrusts.

 

“C’mon, frag my tight exhaust! **Harder**!” she growled.

 

Arcee’s round aft shook rapidly with each thrust, his hips slapping against her cheeks, hard metal on soft, pliable polymer mesh.

 

Her exhaust contracted and gripped his interface as it slid in and out of her at growing speeds.

 

Arcee’s glossa hung out as she panted in pleasure, loving every moment of him fucking her tight exhaust.

 

She reached down, still panting, and stroked her sensitive port, which was leaking even more so than before. She moaned, not caring if the entire world heard them rutting like savages.

 

Blackwolf grunted, he felt his overload once again approaching. The utter pleasuring sensation sent his mind over the edge, he felt a bloodrage come over him, spurring the Prime to thrust faster, harder, pounding mercilessly into his sparkmate’s hot aft. 

Arcee screamed loudly when she felt his strong hands clamp down on her aft and began rapidly slamming his length into her tightening exhaust. She looked back and was shocked to the core to see his optics had gone completely red. His fangs sneered, never faltering in his actions.

 

She moaned louder than ever before, the thought of her sparkmate fragging her like there was no tomorrow, and driven by a darker side sent her into an overload out of lust.

 

Blackwolf felt her exhaust tighten and clamp down on his now throbbing member, with a growl, he slammed against her one last time and shot his ropes of sticky transfluid deep into her exhaust. He grunted, shooting transfluids down her depths, she moaned, her voice hoarse and cracking.

 

Once he had bottomed out in her exhaust, his optics returned to normal, and fell back in exhaustion. 

 

Arcee fell down right next to him. Both were completely spent beyond return.

 

She recovered just enough to press herself against her beloved sparkmate. She rested her helm on his chest as his arm held her close.

 

“That-... _That_ was-” he spoke.

 

“Primus-dammed _amazing_.” she smirked, finishing his statement.

 

She reacher her left arm and laid it across his broad chest armor.

 

“Thanks...I...I _really_ needed this distraction from that accursed computer.” he smiled gently, looking into her kind optics.

 

“ _I_ should be thanking _you_! I haven’t felt something that incredible since we sparkmerged.” she smiled, stroking her hand comfortably across his chest.

 

They lay there for minutes longer, just contempt to remain in each others hold.

 

“I love you, Cee.” he leaned down and kissed her gently.

 

“I love you too, Wolf.”

 

**…**

 

Ratchet, to say the least, was utterly shocked, disgusted at what he saw in the training room: Blackwolf resting next to a _bare_ Arcee.

 

He was repulsed a bit that they had **more** than interfaced in such a public room. His scan, from behind the doors of course, found traces of transfluid residue in several spots. 

 

“Primus forbid-!” Ratchet growled, preparing to open the door, but a large hand grasped his shoulder.

 

“Leave them be, doctor. It’s not often they get to share such moments together.” Ultra Magnus smiled gently. Ratchet would have retaliated, but opted not to argue with the veteran general, and just marched off angrily.

 

 _‘To be young and in love...and in heat.’_ he thought to himself, shaking his helm as he walked away from the training room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So...I've written l lot of stories, but this was my first attempt at writing a smut and making it sort of quality. Also some things to help this story be understood. First off, Blackwolf has an ability where he basically goes berserk, called Feral mode, his optics go red when this happens. Comment your thoughts or opinions, helpful criticism is welcome, being an asshole isn't.


End file.
